Cyborg Noodle
Cyborg Noodle (2009-2016,reactivated on 2018-) is a robotic replica of Noodle that served as a remplacement of her during the third phase of the band. Background Cyborg Noodle was created by Murdoc Niccals on Plastic Beach from using the real Noodle's DNA samples he gathered from the crash site where the "El Mañana" music video was filmed. This robot clone was given the job of performing guitar on the "Plastic Beach" album as well as being Murdoc's personal bodyguard. Gorillaz Phase 3 (2008-2012) In the music video for the single, "Stylo", Murdoc, 2-D, and Cyborg Noodle were pursued by a law enforcement agent for speeding on an open highway in the Stylo Camaro belonging to Murdoc. Suffering from the bullet hole in her head, Cyborg Noodle became incapacitated after firing several shotgun shells at the police officer's vehicle. The trio were then pursued by an unknown bounty hunter (Bruce Willis) armed with a revolver who lost track of the three when they dive into the Pacific Ocean. Upon their descent into the ocean, Stylo transformed into a shark-like submarine.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h9vAOzYz-Qs In the music video to the "On Melancholy Hill" single, Cyborg Noodle regained consciousness inside of the submarine. Upon regaining consciousness, she regurgitated an unusual one-eyed octopus. While the submarine continued its voyage to Plastic Beach, the trio engaged in a rendezvous with the band's collaborators who were also piloting submarines of their own individual design. Upon their arrival at Plastic Beach, the fleet encountered a mysterious assailant known as the Boogieman who was blocking the fleet's route to the studio with a manatee as a hostage. Murdoc, seemingly surprised to see the Boogieman, then ordered Cyborg Noodle to dispose of him with hostile force. The trio then climbed topside where Cyborg Noodle commenced her attack on the Boogieman. After firing two consecutive solid slug shells with her Remington 870, the Boogieman dragged the manatee into the sea and the fog cleared, revealing Plastic Beach. In the storyboard and Fan Made video for the "Rhinestone Eyes" video she is seen shooting at the Boogieman who appears attacking Plastic Beach. She then runs to get more guns and ammo. She is then shown blowing up the door and taking cover behind a tree. Later, on near the end of the video, the now giant Russel comes out of the sea and stares at Cyborg Noodle. Then the real Noodle steps out of Russel's mouth. Cyborg Noodle looks shocked, while the real Noodle pulls off her cat mask showing the bruise on her eye caused by the attack at El Manana. Noodle stares at Cyborg Noodle while the video ends. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9thjgHGS38k Although a showdown against Noodle and Cyborg Noodle was never shown it's said in an interview with Murdoc that Noodle killed the cyborg when it started going "wonky" (or she malfunctioned) and tried to kill Murdoc. This was later revealed to be a lie on Murdoc's part, as the Book of Murdoc notes that Cyborg joined Murdoc in his escape, serving as a perfect shipmate on the submarine. Gorillaz Phase 4 (2016-2017) In an interview with 2-D and Murdoc, 2-D stated he was in contact with Cyborg Noodle, clarifying that she was at Lincolnshire at the time of the interview to meet fans and test a new bike she had purchased. Murdoc also stated that she will return to the band for live performances. In a reddit AMA when asked if Noodle met Cyborg Noodle, she replies that she has and that she has her head upside down on her coffee table with a bonsai tree growing out of it. Gorillaz Phase 5 (2018-) During the #FreeMurdoc campaign Murdoc said two contradicting statements about Cyborg Noodle; the first follows what Noodle said in the AMA, while in the second Murdoc says he has no idea what happened to her, as he unfriended her after she kept sending yoga pics. During the 2018 Demon Dayz festival, you could find a poster advertising a band titled "The Rejects", featuring Cyborg Noodle and a blue creature resembling Frankenstein's Monster. Each poster featured a large "CANCELLED" sign across, showing that their Demon Dayz performance had been canceled Is known that she was reactived mysteriously at 2018 and she still alive,but is out of the band. Notable Weapons The list of weapons below is of weapons found inside of Cyborg Noodle's Broom Cupboard: * Remington 870 (seen in the Stylo music video and the On Melancholy Hill music video) * M60 * Uzi * Beretta 92 * M1014 Benelli * Strela 2 * M231 FPW * Minigun * M79 grenade launcher * Franchi SPAS-12 * Model 24 Stielhandgranate * Smith & Wesson Model 686 * Ruger Blackhawk * Desert Eagle * Heat-Seeking Missile * Grenade * Unknown Carpet Bomb (similar to the one seen in the El Mañana (Video)) Gallery Videos Trivia Category:Female Characters Category:Gorillaz Member Category:Characters Category:Plastic Beach Characters Category:Phase 3 Category:Phase 3 Characters Category:Phase 4 Category:Phase 4 Characters Category:Gorillaz Category:Ex-Members Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Cyborg Noodle Category:Phase 5 Category:Phase 5 Characters Category:Musicians Category:Robot Characters Category:The Now Now Characters